The Homogun
by TururuTheSeer
Summary: When Keroro plans for invasion with a very special gun goes wrong, and Dororo gets "homofied" everything spins out of control. Includes DoroKero
1. Chapter 1

**Yeeee, my first sgt frog story on this website, and my first smut story :D if you don't enjoy massive amounts of yaoi keronian smut, then I advise you don't read this! You have been warned! **

It was a normal day for the Hinatas... That is, for ONLY the Hinatas... For the underground secret base, deep within a mini fridge that sat in a room full of paint, toys, and comic books, everything was anything BUT normal. For in this base sat 5 alien frogs. The stupid green one is Keroro, the fat black one is Tamama, the angry red one is Giroro, the insanely smart yellow one is Kururu, and the emotional blue one sitting in the corner is Dororo, remember that now. And they were trying to invade the earth for the 30 billionth time. But today, they have a slim chance, if no one fucks anything up.

"gerogerogero!" Keroro laughed "today we will invade pekopon for sure!" Giroro snorted "you say that every time!"

"gero! But this one will work!"

"Again, you say that to!"

Keroro sighed "but now it's different! KURURU approved it!" Kururu laughed his annoying laugh and pulled out a ray gun "I call it the homogun, kukuku! whoever gets shot with it turns into a homosexual, kukukuku" Dororo bolted upright "what?! We cannot use that! it would hurt others relationships!" he gasped "and what use would that be!?" Giroro snapped

"Think about it Giroro! the pekoponians will die off! They can't mate when their in love with the same gender!" Tamama clapped his hands together "oohhhh! Sarge your so smart!" He cried, clearly kissing his ass out of love, but Keroro was to stupid to notice his affection, only soaked in the praise "gerogerogero! Kururu, please demonstrate!" Kururu laughed and pulled out 2 cages "kukuu" he placed 2 female mice into one and 2 males in the other. he pointed the gun at the cages and shot a rainbow colored ray at them, Dororo gasped in horror as the mice squeaked in pain, but soon they relaxed, and suddenly, a male mouse jumped onto the other male and started to fuck it, the same thing happened to the female mice. Keroro put his hands on his hips. "Gerogerogero! Success!" He called.

Giroro looked disturbed "agh... That's gross" he shielded his eyes with a hand "Kururu, make it stop!" Dororo cried "this is unnatural! it's WRONG!" He tried to take the gun from him but Kururu pushed him back "kuku, pussy" Dororo winced, then ran from the room, crying "Aw now look what you did! he's gonna flood the halls with his tears and snot!" Keroro Complained "ah, no matter! Klerk use this bad boy on pekopon!" He jumped up from his seat, but his knee bumped into the table painfully "ow!" He hopped backwards, but the damage was already done. The sudden impact shook the table, and one of the small cages fell over, and the 2 mice were flung out, they panicked and ran around, one crashed into the gun, that now rested on the table, sending it flying onto the floor, there was a beeping noise and another beam of rainbow shot out "GET DOWN!" Giroro yelled and dove under the table, so did everyone else, the beam bounced off the walls, barely hitting them time to time,finally it flew out the open door. Keroro stood up "whew, that was close!" Suddenly there was a zapping noise and a scream, everyone stood still, trying to identify who's voice it was "u-uh... Was that...?"

in seconds, Dororo was at the door way, his eyes bright and a silly smile was slapped onto his face "who wants to fuck~?"

"aw crap" they all said at once


	2. Chapter 2

Dororo took a step forward "I said, who wants to fuck?"

Keroro gulped "uh... Kururu? T-turn him back! Now!" Kururu picked up the gun "it's busted, kukukuuuu, I have to make a new one"

"How long will that take?!"

" ku... A month"

"GERO! We're doomed!"

Dororo continued to walk closer, his voice more demanding now "do I have to force you? Or will you oblige?" Giroro snarled "go find someone else to have sex with! We are NOT gay!" Dororo faked a pout "don't be so mean Giroro, you do owe me..."

"For what?!"

"For letting Keroro be mean to me, you can repay me by letting me fuck you"

Giroro flinched "n-now hold on..."

"Tamana also owes me for stealing my sweet fruit from my precious garden, Kururu owes me for shooting me, and Keroro owes me for everything!"

Keroro shrank away "I-I'm sorry..."

"SORRY DOSENT CUT IT!"

Everyone stared up at him, clearly afraid as Dororo took a breath, then smiled "why don't I set an example?" he closed and locked the door, then grabbed Keroro and threw him over his shoulder and onto the table. Keroro squealed and thrashed around, but Dororo pinned him down and tied Keroros hands together and put them above his head and sat up to look down at him, then smirked at the others, and ripped his mask off. Everyone gasped, including Keroro, no one had seen his face before until now, it looked just like Keroros mouth. He blindfolded Keroro with his mask so he couldn't see.

"D-dororo... Please... Don't..." Keroro whimpered, shaking.

"even if wanted to stop, i couldn't"

Before Keroro could respond, Dororo jabbed a finger up Keroros ass, making him wail aloud, Tamama started to run at him "LEAVE MY SARGE ALONE!" Dororo threw smoke bomb at him, causing the room to flood with smoke, when it cleared, Dororo and Keroro were gone. Giroro looked around "split up! Go look for them!" He ran out the door and hidden the hall

"godamn it Keroro! You HAD to think of this idea?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Keroro felt himself be whisked away in Dororos arms, he could still feel Dororos finger pushing through his entrance, it was a strange feeling, not to mention a painful One as well, soon he was slammed down onto something hard and cold, he cried out as Dororo stuck a second finger inside, and began to stretch him out "hmm... Your nice and warn Keroro" Dororo whispered softly "I can't wait to be inside you..." Keroros eyes widened underneath the fabric of Dororos mask, and opened his mouth to beg to be set free, but he was cut off by a sudden kiss from Dororo.

Dororo pushed his tongue into Keroros mouth while grabbing at his squirming body with his free hand, as the other swirled its fingers around Keroros tight hole, Keroro let out a whimper as Dororos fingers were ripped out, and he pulled away from the kiss, leaving a string of saliva that trailed from Dororos mouth to Keroros. Dororo watched his higher ranking officer pant and squirm underneath him, getting painfully hard. Dororo then reached into his own pouch, and pulled out his swollen penis, then took the blindfold off of Keroro so he could see it. Keroro gasped, and covered his mouth with his tied hands, it was large, very, VERY, large. He had all ways thought that Dororos weak nature was a sign of a small manhood, but now he knew how wrong he was... Unless the Homogun was designed to make a penis grow bigger, or maybe Dororo had gotten shot in the crotch.

Dororo forced his arms back and over his heaon while Keroro was lost in thought, then he stuffed the head of his erection into Keroros mouth. Keroro let out a muffled scream, and tried to pull away, but Dororo firmly grasped his head with his hands and held him still "Suck it" he commanded, his voice dripping with the same amount of lust that his eyes reflected. Keroro whimpered and sucked, choking a bit as it was stuffed deeper into his throat. Dororo enjoyed watching him, the damp warmth closed around his cock every time he gagged. Soon even Dororo couldn't take hit anymore, he held Keroros head tightly and released into his mouth. Keroro gagged as it flooded his mouth and spilled out from around the base of Dororos cock. Dororo pulled it out and clamped his hand over his mouth an nose, forcing him to swallow his sperm. Keroro shuddered and swallowed, it tasted like the herb tea that Dororo always drank, he actually enjoyed the taste far more then he cared to admit to the rapist ninja.

Dororo released his head when he finished, and leaned down so his chest was pressed against Keroros "now... The real fun begins..."


	4. Chapter 4

Giroro ran around the whole base, calling out Keroros name, but nothing greeted him, just the sounds of his own footsteps on the metal floors. He skidded to a halt and looked around, catching his breath "where the hell did he take you?!" He growled to himself and continued to run.

Dororo grabbed Keroros legs and pulled them apart, revealing that his own erection was barely poking out of his pouch, Dororo gently coxed it out so it laid in the palm of his hand, it was medium sized, but it looked puny next to Dororos cock. Keroro squealed and arched his back off the cold surface he was on as Dororo gave it a strong pump, he kept pumping as he placed the head of his penis up against Keroros hole, and without warning, pushed himself in. Keroro screamed and tried to sit up, his eyes wide with pain, but Dororo pushed him back down and went deeper.

The stretching he had done before with his fingers made entry much easier, but the pain was still there for poor Keroro. When his massive length was completely inside, Dororo rolled his head back and moaned "ah... Oh Keroro... You feel do good... So tight..." He gasped and started to pound against him, striking a small bundle of sensitive nerves, making Keroro scream once more "ahhh!" He bucked his hips, making Dororo go even deeper. Dororo grabbed his hips and lifted him off the ground, and began to pound him against the wall. Keroro screamed again and came, coating Dorpros stomach with a thin layer of sperm. Dororo felt Keroros insides clamp down onto his cock from the organism, and came deep inside him. They both collapsed onto the ground. Dororo hugged him tightly while Keroro passed out in his arms, soon Dororo pulled him self out and tucked his penis away into his pouch before standing up and walking away "I hope your sore in the morning" he called over his shoulder before vanishing


	5. Chapter 5

Tamama leaned against a wall and began to cry, his beloved sarge was being held captive, and probably being raped to, and he couldn't save him... He slid down the wall and kept crying, the sound of footsteps could be heard running at him, and for a second he thought it was Giroro, but he screamed as Dororos face appeared right in front of his, he scrambled away from him, and his breath caught in his throat as he saw the state he was in. He was covered in seamen, it was splattered on his face and completely covered his chest and stomach. Blood was dripping from his pouch and Tamama had a feeling that none of it belonged to him. Tamama stood up "wh-what did you do to sarge?!" He cried. Dororo took a step towards him. "What does it look like?" He said calmly. Tamama took step back "n-no..."

"yes"

Tamama returned to run, but Dororo appeared in front of him in a puff of smoke "you can't escape me... I'm an elite assassin after all" Tamama ran the other way, but again there was a puff of smoke and Dororo was walking strait at him "Give in, Keroro enjoyed it, so will you" Tamama backed up against a wall, panicking "G-go away!" but Dororo kept coming, so he decided to fight back, when Dororo grabbed him, Tamama raised a foot and kicked him right in the nuts. Dororo froze for a second, then screamed in pain and fell to the ground, holding his crotch and thrashing around in agony. Tamama ran away as he rolled around. Tamama ran into the lab were Giroro was resting from his search and Kururu was checking the cameras "H-hes back in the base! And he looks scary as shit!" Tamama screamed.

"kukuku, I noticed"

Tamama blinked as Kururu pointed at screen, that showed Dororo rolling around on the ground "o-oh..." Giroro stood up and watched the screen "we need to find Keroro and get out of here..." He muttered. Suddenly Dororo jerked, and then went still, and then slowly stood up, his eyes red instead of blue "uuhhhhhh..."

"Kukukuku... Your kick must have made him mad..."

Dororo looked at the camera, then it went staticky "oh no.."

"Oh yes"

Everyone turned to see Dororo standing at the door, his now red eyes glowing "you are going to pay..." He clasped his hands together "assassin magic cloning technique!" In a puff of smoke, there were so many Dororos that the filled the entire lab, and formed a ring around them "get ready" they all said "soon you will be in worse shape then Keroro!" They all charged at them, and before they could react they were being grabbed and pushed into the ground. Giroro thrashed around "GET OFF!" Suddenly, a drop of white liquid seeped through an air vent tile in the ceiling. It fell and landed right in front of Giroros nose. The Dororo clones stopped and stared at the white dot, then looked up just as a piece of the ceiling slid to the side, and a green and white thing fell down and crashed into the real Dororo, making the clones disintegrate. Tamama gasped "sarge!"


	6. Chapter 6

Keroro pinned Dororo down, he looked exhausted, but he managed to child the ninja down. Dororo thrashed around underneath him "get off!"

"gero! why should I?!"

Dororo snarled and glared up at him "I hate you!"

"Then why did you fuck me!?"

"because I needed to!"

"you NEEDED to?! cant you just jerk off instead of hurting others?!"

Dororo blinked "I-I..."

"you don't know how much it hurt! I'm still bleeding for crying out loud!"

Dororo opened his mouth to say something but Keroro cut him off "if you needed sex, why didn't you just ask instead of hurting people? I may have hurt you back then but it doesn't mean others deserve it like I do... Tamama didn't do anything, I told him to get your sweet fruit, Giroro didn't do anything, he was trying to help, I just ignored him, and Kururu made the gun because I begged him to... Oh Dororo it's all my fault, not theirs" everyone looked shocked, no one had ever heard Keroro admit that he was a jerk. Keroro rubbed Dororos cheek "come back to us, Dororo, I won't forget you anymore... How could I, knowing what you mean to me..." Dororo gasped softly when Keroro said that "K-keroro... You mean it?"

"every word..."

Dororo let out a sigh and his eyes turned from red to pale blue, then he looked down and gasped, then gasped again e when he saw the state Keroro was in "o-oh my god?! I did that?!" He cried "oh Keroro! I'm so sorry!" He cried and hugged Keroro tightly, who rubbed his back and pressed his forehead against Dororos "its alright... It's all in the past..." He looked up "all in the past..."

_~FIN~_


End file.
